Petits cadeaux à Honey
by Haru-carnage
Summary: Compilation de textes que j'offre en cadeau à une amie très précieuse. Une façon pour moi de lui rendre honneur.
1. Premier baiser

Fandom : Kuroko no Basket

Ship : Takao x Kuroko

Disclaimer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

* * *

Takao posa sa main sur celle de l'autre garçon, un frisson monta en lui quand il croisa ses yeux. Malgré leur manque d'expression, il pouvait voir toutes les nuances de cette immensité bleue. Il ne savait pas s'il devait l'embrasser ou non. Il aimait tellement être en sa présence, le toucher, lui parler, rire de ses piques qu'il trouvait amusantes. C'est à croire qu'il aimait les talents cachés de ce garçon. Même celui de disparaître aux yeux d'autrui, il était un des seuls à le voir, même sur le terrain. Il bénissait sa bonne vue, mais aussi son empathie de l'avoir doté de ce don au combien précieux. Il caressa de son pouce le dos de la main. Un sourire se dessinait sur son visage. Rien au monde ne pouvait lui faire du mal. Ni même les regards sur eux, ni ce fichu téléphone qui vibrait de sa poche, c'était sûrement Shintaro qui avait besoin de son aide pour le porte-bonheur du jour et encore moins la musique insupportable que diffusait cet endroit.

« Tu devrais faire ce que tu as en tête.  
\- Suis-je si lisible Tetsuya ? »

Tetsuya poussa un soupir avant d'envoyer un regard glacial. Encore un peu, Takao aurait eu peur, malgré sa taille relativement petite pour un joueur de basket, ce garçon au regard givrant pouvait terriblement féroce et sur le terrain, il faisait jeu égal avec tous ceux de la génération des miracles, surtout avec une bonne équipe. Rien qu'une fois, il aurait aimé être dans son équipe, rien qu'une. Mais il n'avait pas eu cette chance. Par contre, le jeune homme et l'autre s'étaient croisé dans un hôpital, car leur match les opposant les avaient tous les deux blessé. Bien sûr, le début entre eux n'avait pas été facile, car ils étaient rivaux. Mais à force de se fréquenter, ils étaient devenus amis. Et maintenant, le garçon au regard aiguisé n'avait qu'une envie, être la personne qui sera à ses côtés pour le reste de sa vie.

« Tetsuya, je sais que notre amitié est récente, et que tu l'apprécies… J'aimerai être plus qu'un ami pour toi, je pense que je suis amoureux de toi. Même si j'ai eu du mal à me l'avouer, le nier plus longtemps à toi m'est impossible…  
\- Regarde-moi Takao, dans les yeux... »

Le garçon aux cheveux sombres plongea à nouveau dans les billes bleues de l'autre garçon.

« Je ne vais pas prétendre être insensible à ta déclaration, elle a réchauffé mon cœur. Alors je vais accepter de sortir avec toi. Je ne serai pas sûrement toujours le petit ami idéal, mais je sais que grâce à tes yeux, je me perdrais plus jamais. Je cesserai peut-être d'être une ombre fait pour rendre une lumière plus belle.  
\- Je ne te demande pas d'être idéal, je ne le suis pas moi non plus.  
\- Dans ce cas, tu devrais faire ce baiser dont tu avais envie. »

Takao rit un peu avant de poser ses lèvres avec délicatesse sur celle de Kuroko. Une sensation de bien-être s'empara de lui quand il sentit son nouvel petit ami lui répondre avec autorité, mais douceur. Il s'éloigna pour l'observer un moment, il était encore plus beau et il était à présent son partenaire de jeu dans ce qu'on nommait la vie. Pour combien de temps ? Il espérait le plus long possible.


	2. Chez soi

Fandom : The Legend of Zelda  
Disclaimer : Les personnages ne sont pas les miens.  
Note: prend place après ocarina of time

* * *

Link gardait sur lui l'ocarina, un objet des plus utiles pour tellement de choses, mais c'était aussi un souvenir précieux d'une amie. Un sourire tendre se dessinait sur son visage, tant de choses qu'il avait vécu, tant de danger qu'il avait traversé. Il n'était plus un être étrange, il était le héros du royaume de Hyrule. Une personne qui était respectée par pas mal de gens, bien sûr, il y avait des exceptions, mais il n'y faisait pas gaffe, les mots ne l'atteignaient plus autant. Ces longues heures à galoper, ces jours et ces nuits à combattre les drôles de créatures qui venaient projeter leurs ombres sur les plaines paisibles du royaume, tout ça l'avait changé. Vivre avec le danger aux trousses avait cet avantage, celui de changer la vision des choses. En bien ou en mal. Car il avait peur que tout recommence, que Ganondorf revienne ou qu'un autre être maléfique prenne un malin plaisir à rendre cet endroit calme en chaos.

L'hylien porta à ses lèvres l'instrument, il connaissait toutes ces mélodies par cœur, certaines étaient magiques, mais d'autres étaient juste une suite agréable de sons à entendre. Comme celle qu'il produisait. Elle apaisait ces doutes, ces peurs, sa solitude. Il aurait aimé qu'une personne souhaite son retour. Zelda était une princesse, c'était à peine s'ils étaient parlés. Comment lier une amitié durable avec cette jeune femme si prestigieuse ? Il y avait Navy, mais son langage était, comment dire, assez limité. Il y avait Saria, mais comment lui dire ces choses, il n'avait personne avec qui partager… Et pourtant, il parlait que peu, si bien qu'on le pensait souvent muet, c'était juste que ces amitiés n'avaient pas permis de sortir de sa timidité sociale. Si bien qu'il avait eu du mal à accepter la récompense, pourtant mérité de la princesse. Encore moins ses cris et les applaudissements des gens dont il avait parfois juste croisé dans la rue, certains l'avaient aidé sans le savoir et d'autres l'avait chassé. Comment devait-il se sentir face à ces gens ? Il était perdu, si perdu. Mais au moins les sons l'apaisaient. C'est donc en paix qu'il quittait les plaines du Hyrule pour visiter les montagnes des gorons.

Les créatures étaient étranges, mais au moins sa différence ne semblait pas compter, pour eux, il était un frère et chaque moment avec eux lui permettait de se sentir un peu près à sa place, mais quelque chose manquait. Il avait du mal à savoir quoi, pour lui ce n'était pas simple de comprendre ce qui tournait dans son esprit. Il salua un goron avec un sourire et s'installa sur un rocher pour sentir les rayons du soleil sur sa peau pale, de sentir le vent dans ses cheveux dorés et d'entendre les chants bourrus de ses frères de cœur. Il finissait toujours par les rejoindre, c'était peut-être ça qui lui manquait, un chez lui. Et pourquoi pas chez ces créatures ? Il pourrait revoir Saria et Zelda de temps en temps grâce à Epona.

Plus tard, il demanda au chef du village pour avoir une grotte rien qu'à lui, ce que le chef accepta avec un grand sourire et une tape dans son dos qui manqua de peu de lui faire rencontrer le sol. Il avait un chez lui, et déjà ça, il sentait que ça apaisait cette blessure dans son cœur. Peut-être qu'il finira par guérir, il avait bon espoir en tout cas.


	3. Occupation

Fandom : Fire Emblem  
Pairing : Leo/Niles

Disclaimer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

* * *

Leo sourit en voyant Niles tirer à l'arc, la cible sur laquelle il tirait était immobile. C'était différent des humains, mais au moins, l'ancien assassin n'oubliait pas de s'exercer. Il serait toujours un soldat efficace, la paix ne durait jamais, elle était qu'une pause avant que d'autres événements viennent perturber le monde.

Ce conflit contre Hoshido au moins n'était plus qu'un souvenir. Corrin y veillait. Sa sœur pouvait être très persuasive. Bien qu'elle ne soit pas de leur sang, il avait toujours été une sœur, une personne à protéger, à qui se confier et surtout une ministre qui veillait à ce que le calme dure le plus longtemps possible.

Le prince de Nohr s'appuya contre un mur, il attendait simplement que l'homme finisse son activité. Il avait des choses à dire, mais ça pouvait attendre. Le temps était pour lui, devenu quelque chose de plus malléable, presque extensible, parfois, il s'ennuyait. C'était une nouveauté pour lui, il n'avait d'autres activités que d'observer son second de temps en temps. Il avait une façon de vivre si différente de la sienne. C'était surprenant pour lui. Comment une homme pouvait tant de choses ? Un mystère. Mais de cet homme était particulier, il l'avait su dès leur première rencontre. Au point qu'aujourd'hui, il se demandait par quel miracle, il avait croisé sa route…

Il lâcha un soupir, ce qui eut pour effet de faire se retourner l'autre homme. Ce dernier sourit.

« Tiens donc, le prince Leo décide de se révéler à moi. Un tel honneur, je ne m'y attendais pas.  
\- Tu savais que je vous suivais ?  
\- Depuis le début, mais je me suis dit que vous aviez des raisons pour le faire. Et que vous finirez par venir me dire de quoi il en retourne. Donc je vous écoute… »

Leo se racla la gorge, il ne savait pas comment commencer, ni comment formuler ce qu'il voulait dire. Autant se lancer, s'il faisait une erreur, il pourrait dire que c'était une erreur, que la paix le perturbait, ce qui était à moitié vrai.

« Je me demandais ce que tu faisais de ton temps, parce que, parfois, je m'ennuie… Alors je t'ai suivi… »

Niles se mit à rire un moment, un rire qui semblait sortir de nulle part. Mais différent d'autres rires qu'il avait pu entendre, plus chaleureux et rassurant.

« Votre majesté, c'est le sexe que je pratique avec des gens qui occupe un peu de temps.  
\- Le sexe ?  
\- Je pourrais vous initier, je suis un partenaire assez bon.  
\- Pourquoi pas. En plus, j'ai rien à faire.  
\- Vous ne le regretterez pas. »

Quelques jours plus tard, le prince et son second, sous les couettes s'unissaient avec passion. Leurs corps s'embrassant sous les rayons de la lune. Ce temps que Leo prenait, ce temps où rien ne l'ennuyait, juste un plaisir unique, ce Niles était vraiment un partenaire de choix pour ce genre de choses. Il l'apprenait à chaque toucher, à chaque baiser et à chaque mot. Les insinuations de ce dernier devenaient à présent un peu plus claire, même si parfois elle semblait venir de nulle part. Le prince savait que connaître tout de quelqu'un est impossible, parce qu'il ignorait tant de choses de lui...


	4. L'obscurité

Fandom : Sword Art online  
Pairing : Eugeo/Kirito  
Disclaimer : Les personnages ne sont pas à moi.

* * *

Un souffle, puis deux, Eugeo se sentait étrange. Comme tout ce qui concernait Kirito, il était difficile d'en faire autrement. L'extraordinaire le côtoyait. Il tenta de trouver le sommeil. Impossible. Il lui échappait. Il voulait le revoir, pourtant, c'était à peine quelques secondes qu'ils s'étaient quittés. Ils étaient amis, il ne devait pas ressentir ça. Ce garçon avait changé sa vie, avait chamboulé son existence, mais il ne lui en voulait pas, au contraire. Il avait un but, un objectif bien différent de celui qu'on lui avait donné. Celui de rester coincé au village pour tenter d'abattre un arbre bien trop solide pour qu'il arrive de son vivant. Comme son père et son grand-père avant lui.

« Que vais-je faire ? »

Aucune réponse venait à lui, il tendit la main dans l'obscurité pour ensuite la refermer. Pourquoi, c'était si dur ? Pourquoi devait-il affronter ces choses sans avoir une ombre d'explication ? Pourquoi ? C'était toujours par ça que commençait les questions qui tournaient dans sa tête. Si seulement il pouvait faire ses interrogations. Il serait plus serein. Maisplus, il tentait de les effacer, plus elles revenaient fortes et fauchait tout le reste. La joie, l'impatience et les rires. Il finit par se tourner vers la porte. Il devait le rejoindre. Il le devait. Il se leva et ouvrit sa porte. Il respira à fond et frappa deux coups.

« Entrez... »

Il entra dans la pièce, elle était plongée dans l'obscurité. Seule la respiration indiquait la présence de son ami. Il alla vers la source de ce bruit. Il arriiva au pied du lit, le boule au creu de son ventre. Que devait-il faire ? Dire ? Il se mordit la lèvre doucement. Il savait que Kirito pouvait être fâcheusement perspicace. Il espéra que cette nuit, ce din soit endormi. Pour éviter de faire face. Face à ces choses qu'il ignorait tant.

« Eugeo, je sais que c'est toi, je reconnaîtrai ta façon de te déplacer entre mille. Que me veux-tu ? Est-ce urgent ?  
-Je... »

Un soupir se fit entendre et un bruissement le suivit de près. Eugeo pouvait sentir la présence de son ami proche, si proche qu'il avait du mal à respirer. Il n'avait pourtant pas la force de s'éloigner. Au contraire, il avait presque envie de s'approcher au point de se coller à lui. Mais avait-il le droit de le faire ? Pouvait-il faire ça à un ami. Pourquoi son cœur battait si vite. Il avait si mal. Si mal de savoir qu'un jour tout ça prendrai fin. Que son ami serait heureux, sans lui, il ne voulait pas. Il devait marquer Kirito, il devait faire quelque chose. Alors pris d'une audace folle, il écrasa ses lèvres contre celle de l'autre garçon. L'embrassant timidement. Il finit par comprendre ce qui lui arrivait, il aimait. Il se sentit idiot. Très idiot.

« Je t'aime… Je ne te demande pas de me répondre… Je sais que tu rêves d'autre chose. Que je suis ton ami. Mais laisse-moi une place dans ton cœur.  
-Tu l'as déjà Eugeo, une place dans mon cœur. Je suis désolé, tellement désolé. »

Alors Kirito l'embrassa, l'obscurité étant le seul témoin de leur action, qui seraient pour eux deux, qu'un souvenir, une image floue.


	5. Uniforme

**Discaimer :** Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas

 **Note :** Je commence cette année avec un petit texte sur ce fandom qui est arrivé dans notre vie de façon surprenante.

* * *

Il n'était jamais facile de sourire, surtout quand on s'en voulait comme lui. Erik aurait pu rire en voyant qui était à ses côtés. Ce garçon que l'on nommait héros parfois. Pour lui, il était Yûta. Un garçon qui comme lui avait un poids immense sur les épaules. Il posa sa main sur l'épaule de cet homme qui était devenu indispensable pour à ses yeux.

« Ne t'en fais pas partenaire. Cette quête n'est pas si humiliante.  
\- Je me vois mal vêtir cette tenue pendant un combat… Même Sylvano n'aurait jamais osé.  
\- Crois-moi, on ne sait pas de quoi ce garçon est capable... »

En entendant le soupir, le jeune homme aux cheveux bleu se tourna pour laisser le soin à son ami de se changer.

« Je suis prêt. »

Cet uniforme sombre n'était pas si moche que ça. Oui, il avait été taillé pour une fille à l'origine. Mais Yûta n'était pas un garçon très musclé. Pas assez pour paraître étriqué dans l'uniforme de l'académie des médailles. Il passa une main sur le col du haut. Afin qu'il soit irréprochable. Il sourit.

« Tu vas la valider en un instant cette quête.  
\- J'espère bien, hors de question que je porte plus longtemps cette tenue.  
\- Dois-je te rappeler avec quelle tenue on s'est retrouvé.  
\- Non merci… Puis tu m'avais oublié.  
\- Et je t'ai retrouvé. Regrettes-tu ?  
\- Non.  
\- Bien… Allons-y. »

Erik suivait de près son ami. Les quelques filles de l'académie l'observaient. Il s'avançait devant l'enseignante qui était un monstre doué de parole. Une des rares monstres qui semblait plus maligne que les autres. Ceux-là étaient bons qu'à se bagarrer en pleine nature et les laisser tranquille. Enfin sauf quand l'un d'entre eux les prenaient en chasse…

Le monstre féminin, qui n'était qu'une grande limace verte qui avait une paire de lèvres si énormes que la simple idée d'un baiser de cette créature lui filait des frissons, lui sourit en voyant Yûta bien vêtu. Erik la trouvait flippante. Elle tourna un peu autour de son ami avant de parler de sa voix grave.

« Parfait mon petit, tu peux avoir ta récompense. J'espère que tu seras t'en servir. »

Instruction pour la forge ou autre chose. Yûta finirait par s'en servir à un moment ou l'autre. Il le savait. Il activa la téléportation pour la ville la plus proche. Arrivé à cette dernière, Yûta couru à l'auberge. Laissant Erik et le reste de l'équipe seuls un moment.

« Il était tellement adorable dedans. Dommage qu'il ne le garde pas un peu.  
\- Sylv, il n'est pas très à l'aise en jupe et je le comprends. Au moins votre costume était moins féminin… Enfin dans un certain sens.  
\- Je vois encore ses jolis déhanchements devant moi… Délicieux…  
\- Sylv…  
\- Je n'ai rien fait. Il y a rien de mal à assumer son côté féminin.  
\- Certes, mais Yûta à d'autres choses à penser…  
\- Comme toi par exemple…  
\- Sylv... »

L'acrobate rit avant de partir. Séréna s'en alla pour faire les boutiques. Le laissant seul sur la place. Il haussa les épaules. Ce bouffon ne changeait pas. Mais c'était mieux comme ça. Yûta et lui avait besoin d'un esprit si lumineux dans leur vie. Qu'importe si ce dernier jouait les cupidons à paillettes.


	6. Surprise

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

 **Note :** Un petit texte sur Dino (coeur)

* * *

Un rire si fit entendre dans les petites heures du matin. L'hilarité surprenante d'un jeune homme aux cheveux blonds attira les curieux présents. Les regards sur lui le gênant un peu, il s'inclina en disant.

« Désolé... »

Les passants l'oublièrent rapidement pour continuer leur marche. Soulagé, il marcha silencieusement dans les rues de Namimori. Et la surprise qu'il allait faire à son petit frère de cœur l'amusait. Quand son tuteur l'avait quitté pour s'occuper de Sawada Tsunayoshi, dans les premiers moments, le jeune homme aux cheveux blonds l'avait détesté. Tout ça avait disparu lorsqu'il avait vu à quel point ce garçon était adorable. Il frappa quelques coups sur la porte en bois. Une dame aux cheveux bruns lui ouvrit avec un immense sourire.

« Dino, ça fait longtemps… Installe-toi, le déjeuner est bientôt prêt.  
\- Tsuna dort encore ?  
\- Oui, c'est un gros dormeur. Et je n'ai pas envie de le déranger. Il a besoin de sommeil. De beaucoup de sommeil. »

Dino sourit et monta les escaliers, non sans s'être pris les pieds dans un jouet de Lambo. Il grogna contre son éternelle maladresse. Il arriva devant la chambre du jeune patron des Vongola. Il ouvrit la porte. Sachant son cadet endormi, il n'avait pas frappé. Il enjamba la plupart des obstacles sur son chemin. Sa chance le quittant, il finit tout de même par tomber sur le corps endormi de Tsuna. Le jeune homme aux cheveux blonds sourit en voyant que l'endormi était réveillé.

« Bonjour grand frère Dino.  
\- Bonjour petit frère. Je voulais te voir. Et te donner un cadeau.  
\- Ce n'est pas mon anniversaire Dino. Si c'est quelque chose de dangereux, je préfère m'en passer. J'ai encore des souvenirs désagréables de mon essai infructueux de manier le fouet.  
\- Désolé, cette fois, ce n'est pas une arme. Je te le jure. »

Dino put entendre Tsuna soupirer. Il sortit de la chambre. Le temps que son cadet finît de s'habiller. Au moins, il aurait moins de chance de voir son déjeuner mangé par Lambo et I-Pin. Il s'appuya sur le mur en souriant. Il avait doublement bien fait de venir. Reborn absent, c'était à son tour de s'occuper un de ce garçon adorable et prometteur. Quand le jeune patron de mafia sortit, le jeune homme aux cheveux blonds sourit. Il sortit de sa poche un petit paquet. Il le tendit au jeune homme.

« Aujourd'hui ça fait un an qu'on s'est rencontré. Tu as vécu des aventures. Mais tu as eu droit qu'à peu de repos. C'est pour ça que je t'offre à toi et ta famille, si tu souhaites des vacances. Je sais que ça vous fera du bien.  
\- Ce n'est pas un lieu tenu par les mafieux, j'espère.  
\- Je ne suis pas Reborn. Cette invitation est des plus réelles. Venant même d'une branche saine des financements de la famille Cavalonne. Et si tu veux que je vienne…  
\- Que serait un anniversaire sans les personne conscernée. Tu peux venir. Ça fera plaisir à mes amis. »

Dino sourit, ce séjour allait être positif pour eux. Il le sentait. Mais contrairement à cadet, il n'avait pas d'hyper intuition. Donc il pouvait encore se transformer en quelque chose d'imprévu. Il pouffa, les aventures n'avaient pas fini de torturer son pauvre petit frère.


End file.
